Ripples of a Rune
by A True Radical Dreamer
Summary: Dead.
1. Chapter One: Another Stone Thrown

Well, I've had this idea ever since I started playing Suikoden V and I thought, "Why not?" I know a lot of people haven't played the game yet nor do a lot of people read fan fiction from the Suikoden series so I probably won't get many reviews but I still think this will be a fun project for myself. For the few that see this; enjoy yourself.

Disclaimer: Don't own Suikoden, please don't sue me.

* * *

_When a stone is tossed into a pond, the ripples expand out disrupting everything they touch._

_What if life was like this? Every decision we make is another small ripple on the pond of destiny, what would happen if one more stone were thrown? _

_What chain effect would happen to the pond we know? _

_With old ripples disrupted and new ones formed, how will the pond be changed...and would that change be for good or disaster? _

_Let's toss a stone, shall we? _

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter One: Another Stone Thrown... _**

**_

* * *

_**  
"…and now it is with great pleasure that I present these medals of merit to the heroes of the Queendom of Falena." It was a grand affair; the heads of every major noble family in the country were present for the officer awards ceremony for the veterans of the Falena/Armes war. It had been two weeks after the formal peace talks and the honorees were arrayed in front of the royal family. Queen Arshtat stood next to her husband, Ferid, along with the young princess Lymsleia. Behind the throne, a little boy peeks around the corner acting quite shy. The queen notices him and motions to her husband. Ferid smiles and motions for the boy to come out; he whispered something in the boys ear and that seemed to be enough to coax him out. Prince Faroush, fist born son of the queen and lord Ferid, carefully steps out and steps beside his father; he's still eying the crowd nervously. The queen smiled at her shy son and continued with the ceremony. She walked down off of the dais with several gleaming medals. Three figures were standing side-by-side in front of her. The first was an old woman with strange, red headgear. She was quite short but had an air of authority about her.

"Admiral Raja, for your efforts in the Armes War you are hereby granted the Falena Cross. Without your actions the Feitas River would have been taken over by out enemies." the queen said. The old woman had a wane smile as the golden medal was pinned on her. From behind her a younger woman that looked like her smiled; she seemed to be a bit happier for Raja. Next, the queen moved over to a man with a Mohawk. He was a large man with a flowing black cape and a hand axe hanging at his side. He was grinning up a storm and seemed oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Lord Boz, your efforts on the boarder saved hundreds of our men from needless death. For your actions I hereby make you lord of Estrise. Serve the people there with the same devotion you served your men." The man smiled and nodded his head as the queen held out his commission to him. The last person was a noble-looking bald man. He was dressed in white and had a gold cane which he leaned on. His pointed mustache gave the impression of an intelligent person that was a bit off. The queen forced a smile on her face and held out an ornamental robe in both hands.

"Lord Godwin, you were the head supply officer for the army and did your duty well. In honor of your achievements, I present you with this court robe and the thanks of the royal family." Queen Arshtat quickly returned to her throne. "Now, this is a day of celebration! The long war is finally over, the Queendom is secure, and the people are at peace; let us celebrate." The queen smiled warmly and the band struck up. The various nobles started to mingle around the great hall of the Sun Palace. The Queen's Guard had their watchful eyes trained on the crowd, ensuring their safety. Lord Ferid, the captain of the guard, got down on one knee to speak with his son.

"Faroush, what's wrong? I know your shy but you really should go speak to some people, you might meet someone you like." Ferid said to the little 8-year-old. The prince shifted on his foot and bit his lip, he was known for his shyness and he knew he should be a bit bolder when it came to people outside of the family.

"Father…I'll try…" he said hesitantly. Ferid gave his son a lopsided smile and motioned for someone to join them. From behind his Captain, a young blonde man walked over and saluted the older man.

"Yes, Sir Ferid? You called?" he said. He was dressed like the other Queens Guardsmen and had a long katana at his side. Faroush knew he had seen him before, he just couldn't place him.

"Yes, Kyle. I'd like you follow my son around as he mingles. I have to stay by her majesty, you know. Let him talk to whom he will, just make sure he has a good time for once, ok?" Ferid said as he stood back up. Kyle nodded and patted the young prince on his head.

"Sure thing, Sir. You picked the right guy to show the prince how to have a good time at a party." the young knight said. Prince Faroush looked up at the man with a slightly nervous expression. His father caught it and gave him a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry so much, son. Kyle's a lot of fun at things like this. I'm sure you can find someone to talk too. Now, I have to go see to your mother, have a good time and be sure to talk to some people." Ferid nodded to Kyle as he walked back over to Queen Arshtat and the princess leaving the prince alone with the young knight. Kyle looked over the crowd then down at his charge.

"Well, lets mingle!" the man declared. "You just pick someone and go talk to them, it's that simple." The prince gulped and looked over the vast crowd of people. He knew a few of them; his aunt was talking to a young blonde-haired man and the bald man from the ceremony and his parents were showing off his sister to a pink-haired woman who was hugging the two-year-old fiercely. He started to get faint as he looked over the hoard; he felt they were all looking at him even though he knew they weren't. His breathing became labored and he felt the room get hotter. Suddenly, he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the sympathetic face of his guardian and he calmed down a bit.

"Take it easy, prince. Let's go stand next to the wall and try not to be the center of attention, ok?" Faroush nodded and started to feel much better as the pair made their way off to the side. The prince gingerly sipped on a glass of grape juice they had picked up on the way and he tried to find someone to talk to. He saw the man with the Mohawk laughing loudly with a few other people; he seemed nice enough but he was much too loud for a first-time trial at talking to someone. He looked again and saw the old lady that was also honored. She was Admiral Raja, the prince remembered, and she was talking quietly with the lady that was standing behind her during the ceremony. She seemed nice and the prince thought she looked a bit like his grandmother used to look so he started to walk over to her. Behind him, Kyle smiled and followed as they made there way over to the elderly Admiral.

"…so that's why fishing ships should stay together on the river, Kisara." Raja said. The prince caught the last part of their conversation as he walked up behind her. She didn't seem to notice the prince walk up. The woman she was talking too, Kisara, smiled at the boy from her place in front of Raja.

"Raja, we have company." the woman said as she pointed at the prince. The old woman turned around and she saw a very nervous-looking boy fidgeting with his short ponytail. Kyle was a few feet away but he was content to let the prince start-up a conversation.

"U-u-u-uh…hello." Faroush stuttered. He really wasn't good with any sort of attention and rarely talked to anyone outside of the castle so this was pretty hard for him; not to mention Kyle had left him high-and-dry.

"Har, har, har." The old woman cackled a bit. For some reason the prince didn't fell she was laughing at him, just at his being so nervous. Subconsciously he settled down some and managed to stand up straight without fidgeting as much. "Hello to you, prince. Are you enjoying the banquet so far?"

"U-uh, yeah. F-father wanted me to m-mingle some s-so..." the prince started. He was doing better before but now that the two ladies were focusing on him. He closed his eyes for a moment before steeling himself; he was doing this for his father. "…so I came over here t-to talk to you." He let out a big breath at the end and was surprised by the younger woman clapping quietly.

"You did better that time, prince! You only stuttered once, that's a big improvement." she said as she smiled at him. The old woman had a thoughtful look on her face before it became somewhat mischievous.

"It's an honor to be talking to you, prince, but I'm sure you'd get a bit bored just listening to us old people ramble on about things." she turned to her lieutenant who was glaring daggers at her for saying she was 'old' but the old woman pretended not to notice. "Kisara, where is your darling daughter at? I think the prince would find her infinitely more interesting than us." Raja winked at the young woman and hoped she'd catch on. Kisara looked at her with a 'are you out of your mind?' expression but before she could say anything a familiar voice rang out above the din of the crowd.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey mooooooom!" Raja started to laugh uncontrollably as a little girl stomped through the crowd of people and bee-lined towards where the Admiral, Kisara, and Faroush were standing. The prince watched the little girl walk past him. She was wearing a shirt a few sizes too big for her, blue shorts and loose hair that came down just below her shoulders. Kisara took one look at her appearance and groaned.

"Lun, why did you change? And where is your father?" she asked as she leaned down on one knee. The girl, now known as 'Lun', snorted and crossed her arms.

"Pop sent me in here to grab him some food and we're out there fishin' so I didn't want to get my good clothes messed up or nothin'." Lun said as she pocketed a few large rolls off of a banquet table. The prince had retreated to a safe place behind Admiral Raja as soon as the loud girl had passed him. Raja smirked at Kisara who finally gave up and nodded. Suddenly the prince found himself out in the open as Raja quickly stepped away from him.

"Lun, why don't you go back and fish some more with your father, I'm sure you wouldn't like it here anyway." Kisara said to her daughter. Lun swallowed the mouthful of bread and nodded. Before she could take off, however, Raja tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lun dear, would you like someone your own age to play with while the adults in here talk? This boy over here is the son of a very good friend of mine and he's a bit bored himself." Raja said while motioning to the young prince. Faroush was a bit shocked at being put on the spot like that and looked to Kyle for help. Said blonde bodyguard was only giving him an amused smirk but before the prince could say anything he found himself being studied by a curious Lun.

"Hmmm…he doesn't look like much fun but this place is boring…ok, you can come fish with me an' pops. Here, take this bread and follow me." the young girl said as she shoved a few pieces of bread in the princes' hands. She grabbed a few more loaves to replace the ones she gave up and preceded to march out the door, with or without the prince. The boy looked up at Raja with a bit of panic but only say humor on the old woman's face. He glared at her before he realized that he was actually mad at someone. He usually didn't get mad or annoyed at anyone even if they did something wrong. He didn't even feel guilty about being mad at the old woman. Before he could sort this out more, the young girl shouted from outside the door to follow her or she'd leave him behind. Giving one last look over at his family, he jogged off after the girl, trying to hold on the loaves of bread she had given him. Kyle smirked and bowed to the lady Admiral before slowly following the prince out of the castle.

"Was that wise, Raja? The prince seemed kinda…well, he was a bit pissed at you." Kisara pointed out bluntly. Raja chuckled some before shaking her head. She was smiling as she looked over at a happy Ferid and Arshtat.

"That was a good thing my dear. I have never seen the prince get mad at anything as long as I've known him. Sure, turning out like the queen could be a good thing but having a backbone never hurt anyone." she replied. The younger woman only watched the back of the prince as he jogged out of the palace; somehow, she felt, this was going to have a big effect on things…

* * *

Alright, so starting a new fiction is going to make some people mad…well, sorry! Really, I am! I just had a good idea so I'm going to write it down before I forget it. Who knows? If this becomes popular maybe I'll update it in a timely manner? I still need to beat the game, though... 


	2. Chapter Two: Start of a Wave

Ok! Now the real story kicks off. This will be the last update for awhile on this one since I have other fics to update and exams to do. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Suikoden…

**_Chapter 2: Start of a Wave_**

**_

* * *

_**

"So, you ever been fishin' before?" Lun asked. Faroush had caught up to the girl after a bit of running and the pair were currently heading towards the dock. The town was livelier since many nobles were in town for the awards ceremony. The peasants were also taking this as an official reason to celebrate.

"N-n-no, I haven't." the prince answered. Ever since they had left the castle he hadn't seen his bodyguard. He knew Kyle was still watching over him, just not with him. Faroush was still a bit ticked at him for leaving him relatively alone with his companion; he really wasn't good at talking to other people.

"Why are you stuttering so much…uh…hey, what's yer name again?" the girl asked as she took a bite from the bread she was carrying. Faroush looked back again to see if he could spot Kyle; no such luck.

"I-I-I'm Faroush. Sorry about the s-stuttering…I'm just really n-nervous." the prince managed to get out. Lun turned and smiled at him.

"Faroush? Ha, that's a silly name." the girl teased. Something about that set the prince off because he managed to forget his shyness for a moment.

"Well, what kind of name is 'Lun'? At least my name has more than one syllable." The prince immediately dropped a piece of bread to slap a hand over his mouth, scarcely believing what he had just said. Lun stopped dead and for a moment he thought for sure she was going to leave or hit him, what he didn't expect was for her to break out laughing.

"That…was a…good one!" she said between fits of laughter. Faroush watched her for a moment before he started to laugh to, just not as loudly. Several townsfolk that were milling around looked at the pair oddly; especially surprised that the shy prince was laughing with another child his age.

"So, anyway…" Lun continued after she stopped giggling, "…my pops is down on our boat. Let's go before he gets drunk or something." she said as she started to walk once again. The prince followed her down the long steps that are the access to the harbor. At the end of one of the docks a small ship sits with several lamps hanging on it. At the end of the bow, a large man sits with a bottle off to his side and a long cane pole in his hands; he looks like he's fallen asleep where he was sitting. Lun grumbled under her breath and hoped onto the boat. Faroush looked a bit weary at the small vessel; he was used to bigger, safer-looking ships. Lun didn't seem to notice his reluctance and walked over to her sleeping father. A wicked smile graced her face as she put her foot on his shoulder blades. The man stirred slightly but didn't wake up much to Luns' ire. "Hey pops…**wake up!**" she yelled as she pushed forward with her foot sending her father flying over the side of the boat. With a resounding splash the man hit the water. Faroush gapped in shock at the girls' action, he had never seen such disrespect to ones parents. The man surfaced soon and pulled himself back up onto the deck of the ship.

"Whatcha do that for, Lun?-!" the man coughed out along with a bit of water. Lun was standing there glaring at him and tapping her foot. The bread she brought was laid on a small table that was pushed up beside the bridge of the ship. The prince had finally worked up enough nerve to get into the boat and was now watching the scene before him with a tiny smirk while he nibbled on a loaf of bread.

"You fell asleep! You promised you wouldn't but you did. I jus thought a nice wake-up call would get my point across." the young girl said smugly. Her father mumbled a bit but seemed resigned to the treatment. It was then he noticed Faroush. The man could have sworn he had seen the child somewhere before but he didn't dwell on it.

"So, who's the kid?" the man said as he motioned to Faroush. Lun blinked and turned to see what her father was pointing at. She slapped her head in annoyance; she had forgotten about him.

"Oh, right. This is Faroush; Raja said I should bring him with me to fish some." Lun said as she grabbed a cane pole that was latched to the side of the bridge. She grabbed a piece of bread and popped it into her mouth and pointed at the older man who was now in deep thought. "This is my pops, Logg." Logg, for his part, was now mulling over the name he had just heard. He knew he had seen the boy before and now with the name that warning feeling in the back of his mind grew ten fold. Something was just telling him to be a bit more formal with the kid but he ignored it.

"Well, good to meet ya, Faroush. Grab a rod and enjoy yerself; I don't see why you'd want to be down here with us, though." the man said as he stole a loaf of bread from his daughter's hands. She glared in annoyance but let it slide…this time. The prince smiled at this; he had never seen parents and children get along so well. Logg and Lun seemed to be friends before anything else and that made him think on his own relationship with his parents. He always kept things very formal with them no matter how much they asked him to loosen up. He then thought about the girl; she was so outgoing and confident. When she ordered him around he just felt compelled to follow her no matter what he wanted to do. He guessed that's what 'leader ability' must be. Oh how he wished he could be like that. Faroush sighed and put down his load of bread next to Luns' pile. Walking over to the various rods that were hanging on the boat, he wondered which to pick up. Looking over the selections, he noticed something strange off to the side of them. It was a sword as far as he could tell, not that he had much weapon experience. It was in a cloth sheath so he couldn't see the blade but by the shape of the sheath, he could tell it was a wide blade. It was hanging by a nail because its handle ended in a circle of steel; its hilt was also unusually long. He had never seen one before and considered asking Logg about it but the man beat him to the punch.

"It's called a Dadao." the man said as he walked over to where the boy was. Logg took it off of the nail it was hanging on and unsheathed it. He could have sworn he heard someone shift from the back of the boat, but dismissed it with a shrug. The prince didn't even hear anything because he was so focused on the weapon. He was right about the blade's wideness; it was more a saber than a standard sword. Unlike normal swords, it was slightly curved and didn't come to a single point at the tip but was cut off in a wide head. Logg backed off a bit and swung the blade clumsily over the side of the boat demonstrating a slice. "See? It's not a stabbing sword but a cleaving one; you can also use it with both hands or with one if you want. This thing is also good for blocking because of its wide blade. I use it mostly for when I can't get to my anchor." The prince heard a snort come from the girl as she watched her father demonstrate more with the Dadao.

"You know an anchor isn't really good to fight with, right pop? How did you ever get the idea to use that thing anyway?" Lun asked as she walked over to where her father was. The fish weren't biting tonight anyway.

"Well, it was back in the war actually. I went with General Boz to defend Rainwall after those Armes guys attacked it." Logg started as he sheathed the Dadao and placed the sword back on its nail. Faroush and Lun had decided to sit down and listen to the man tell his story. Logg walked over to the side of the boat and sat down on the edge. "We took the river to get there faster but the fighting had already started when we got there. Barrows had holed up in his mansion and left the defense to his personal guards. The Armes general had about a hundred men sacking the town. Barrows had about…twenty or so guards trying to hold them off. Boz brought fifty with him and we piled out of the boat and tried to take the dock."

"Wait just a minute, pops!" Lun interrupted. "You just jumped out of the boat?-!" the girl asked incredously. Logg chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well, Boz always did like a good fight. Anyway, we just…'jumped out of the boat' and started to brawl with the guards there. We were lucky they were too caught up with dealin' with the other guards or they could have swarmed us. About five minutes in my luck ran out and I ran into the Armes lieutenant that was guarding the dock. We locked up and I got my arse kicked. He was using some tiny sword thing, a real skinny blade on it and he was taking me apart cuz all I had was my big ole' pike. The little rat was top fast. He got me good and I fell off of the dock; that's how I got this nice scar on my cheek, you know." Logg said as he ran his fingers over the crisscross scar on the side of his face. "Well, I suppose he thought I bit the big because he turned around to go take out Boz. I imagine he didn't expect me to grab a boat anchor on my way to the surface and bash him in the head with it. I didn't have time to get my pike since it was at the bottom of the river so I just fought with the anchor. It worked well so I kept it ever since." Logg was enjoying the rare quiet as his normally loud daughter stared at him slack-jaw'd. It was no surprise; he didn't talk much about his involvement in the war.

"Wow, pops. That is just…" Lun was cut off by the whizzing sound of an arrow in flight. She screamed as the arrow plowed into Loggs's shoulder and he fell overboard yet again. Three cloaked figures descended on the small boat. One, with a crossbow, leapt onto the roof of the bridge, another scrambled onboard and drew a large dagger. That one moved to block the two children's escape rout. The third figure landed on the roof with the crossbowman and drew a huge broadsword.

"Now that one annoyance is out of the way, time to move on." the broadsword-wielding man said to his crossbow companion. "You keep an eye out for the Queens Guardsman that is bound to be hovering around and Seven can take care of the girl but don't harm the boy, got it?"

"Yes sir." the man with the daggers, Seven, moved closer to the two frightened children. Faroush looked around frantically for Kyle as the man closed in. The prince shut his eyes as the dagger came down, he didn't want to die and leave his parents. The awaited blow never came, however, and the prince peaked an eye open. Lun was holding the dagger back with the shaft of a harpoon. 'Seven' blinked at the power the little girl had; it wasn't enough to stop him but she was obviously well-trained for her age. He shifted his grip on the dagger and ducked to his knees in order to drive his fist into the stomach of Lun. She saw this coming and broke off quick enough to bat his hand away with the blunt end of her harpoon.

"Faroush, get out of here and get help!" Lun shouted. The prince snapped out of his awe and tried to get past the occupied dagger-wielder. 'Seven' saw this and lashed out with his foot catching the prince in the chest. The little boy sailed into the side of the bridge with a thud. His world was spinning as he saw the dagger man score a cut on Lun's arm. The urge to run almost completely took over his mind. He was about to run back to the castle, back to his mother and father but then he remembered Logg's war story. The man had bravely jumped into the middle of a fight and even when he was about to die he kept on. Now Lun was doing the same thing. She could have just ran and let the assassins abduct or kill him but she didn't; she stayed and fought. Suddenly the prince felt very ashamed of the thoughts he had been having about running. Steeling himself, he got onto shaky legs and looked around for a weapon. He spotted the Dadao that was hanging right above him on its nail. He grabbed at it and managed to bat it off of its place on the wall. He clumsily unsheathed it and almost fell over under its weight. Logg had been able to wield the saber one-handed but the prince was having trouble even lifting it with both of his hands. He cursed himself for not taking up his fathers' offer of combat practice. He heard a scream of pain and he wrenched his gaze over to where Lun was fighting. The older man had finally stopped playing with the girl and now had his huge dagger drove though the girls' arm. Lun had dropped her harpoon and was clutching at the mans' wrist trying to get the pressure to stop. Something snapped in the young princes' mind as he let out a yell and dove towards the man.

"**Ahhhhh!"** 'Seven' only had time to yank the dagger out of the girls arm before he started screaming himself. His hand shot to his lower back as he felt cold steel embed itself into his spine. Faroush had remembered Logg's explanation of how the Dadao was a cleaving weapon and not a stabbing one so he had swung the sword like a bat and sliced cleanly into the man's lower back. The prince coldly slid the blade out of the man cutting more flesh as he did so. 'Seven' dropped his bloody dagger and staggered towards the edge of the boat grabbing at the bleeding wound. He was on the edge when he found his legs being pulled out from below him. As he fell into the water a man with an arrow jutting out from his shoulder pulled himself on deck. Logg sputtered for a few moments before the whimpering of his daughter brought him back to reality.

"Lun! Are you ok? What happened?" the man asked. Lun nodded weakly as she gripped her arm and drifted off to unconsciousness, probably due to the pain. Faroush walked over to Logg dragging the bloody Dadao behind him.

"We have to be careful! There were two more!" Faroush shouted.

"You mean these guys?" Faroush, Logg, and Lun turned abruptly to try and find the voice. On the top of the bridge stood Kyle with the crossbowmen and 'Five' under his each of his arms. They were beat to hell and back and the crossbowman was missing a hand. The prince sighed and looked around at the boat as Logg started cleaning Lun's wounds. Blood stained several parts of the deck and was pooled around 'Seven's dagger. Faroush picked the weapon up to get a better look at it; the blade was a good eight inches and was serrated on one side, over all the dagger was about a foot long. On the ivory handle was a carved orchid. Kyle deposited his unconscious prisoners on the dock beside the ship as several city guardsmen ran up to the boat with weapons drawn.

"Sir Kyle! We heard fighting coming from the docks and we came as soon as possible, are you alright, sir?" one of them asked as the others pointed their weapons at the half-dead men on the dock.

"More or less. We do have a wounded girl here, take her and her father to the royal doctor." the guard saluted and Logg gave his thanks as he picked up his unconscious daughter and followed some of the guards to the palace; he didn't complain once about the arrow still sticking out of his shoulder. "As for these two, take them to the dungeon." the rest of them nodded and followed the others to the palace. Kyle walked over to the prince and put his hand on the boys' shoulder. "Are you ok, prince?"

"…yeah." Faroush replied in monotone as he stared at the dagger in his hand. Kyle looked at it as well; he had missed what happened on the bow of the boat while he was dealing with the other two. "Do you think Seven…is dead?"

"Seven? The guy who had that dagger? I don't know, what happened to him?" Kyle asked. He had a feeling the bloody Dadao in the princes' hand had something to do with it.

"I…he…I think I might have killed him!" the prince yelled as he flung himself at the startled guard. Kyle was caught even more off-guard as the boy started to sob into his guard uniform. Hesitantly, the man put his arm around the boy and patted his back. He was starting to put it all together. Lun was down and the prince acted; it was a clean kill.

"It's alright, prince. He gave you no choice, don't feel bad about it." Kyle said. The prince pulled away and rubbed his eyes with his hand that was holding the dagger; he was still gripping the hilt of the saber and it was too heavy for him to lift with one hand.

"B-but that's just it, I don't feel bad! I should, shouldn't I?" the boy asked. Kyle blinked at him, that was something he wasn't suspecting. "Something just…changed when I saw that guy stab Lun. I wanted to run away at first but after I saw that I just wanted him to hurt as much as he hurt her and Logg. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, prince. It's natural to feel that way when someone hurts those we care about. You did the right thing, imagine if you wouldn't have been there." the man said trying to make the boy feel better. The prince lowered his gaze to the dagger in his left hand and the Dadao in his right. He gripped it tighter and looked up at Kyle. The bodyguard almost flinched at the burning determination that was conveyed through the prince's eyes.

"Teach me how to use these, I don't want to be that weak again!" he said. Kyle nodded his consent. He knew commander Ferid had been trying to get the prince to take up weapon practice and now it seemed the prince wanted to learn on his own. Faroush smiled at the consent; now he was going to be strong and not be that cowardly again. Lun and Logg had suffered because of him and it wasn't going to happen again.

"Right now though, we should go see the Queen and lord Ferid to tell them about what happened, not to mention interrogating the prisoners to see what they were after." Kyle said as he stood up. The prince nodded and started to leave but turned to get the cloth sheath for the Dadao. He was struggling with it for awhile before Kyle helped him strap the large weapon to his back. At three feet it looked massive on the small frame of the prince but he gritted his teeth and bared it. Kyle took the dagger for him as there was no sheath for it. Now that everything was set, the pair headed off towards the palace and the worried Queen; Kyle shuddered at the thought of what she and Ferid would do to those who would hurt their child…

* * *

Well, that's chapter two! I think I created a fair reason for the prince to be more aggressive later on in life. I also am changing his main weapon to that of the Chinese broadsword, the Dadao. If you don't know what that is, I suggest using Google to look it up. Anyway, hope you liked it; the next chapter will start the princes' training and show the reactions of the court to the assassins. Wonder who sent them? 


End file.
